Enterprise, PD
by SwampFoxLily9
Summary: Completely A.U. : The Enterprise crew embarks on a 5 year mission to halt crime and pursue Justice in a city called The Federation. Commissioner James Tiberius Kirk and forensic analyst Spock work among the local police station, The Enterprise. Enjoy!
1. Meet The Vulcan

Enterprise, P.D

**Warnings**: None, for now. Definitely A/U. Takes place in The Original Series. One note: I'm not sure what goes on in a Police station, review please!

**Summary:** The Enterprise crew embarks on a 5 year mission to halt crime and pursue Justice in a city called The Federation. Commissioner James Tiberius Kirk and forensic analyst Spock work among the local police station, The Enterprise. Enjoy!

It was a bitterly cold as James T. Kirk stepped out of the Crime Syndicate building and made his way to the Morgue, the examination of dead department of the Enterprise. The day had been grueling, starting with a female victim who had been ruthlessly slaughtered- her entrails decorating the crime scene with bright red and pink splotches. The sight had made Kirk swallow down a bit of bile that had risen in his throat and avert his eyes from the lifeless eyes of the young woman. Now he was in the biting chill of November, making a bee line towards Dr. McCoy- his Medical examiner. Kirk almost took this a blessing and a curse. While he was relieved to see his closest friend, there was always the gruffness and belittlement the Doctor shared with him. Suddenly, the wind blew harder and Kirk struggled to qualm the shivers his body produced from lack of warmth, and so he grasped his light overthrow coat and jogged down to the Morgue.

The tang of medical disinfectant and an uncomfortable aroma of something _too_ cleansed hung in the air as Kirk strode down the hall. White walls surrounded him in a never ending chain- and when he had finally arrived at his destination he breathed out in relief and opened the doors. McCoy, with his gloved hand probing the insides of the woman Kirk had identified, glanced up him and gave the briefest of smiles before returning back to work.

"Hey there, Jimmy boy." The Doctor spoke, using one of Kirk's nickname with a southern drawl. Kirk flashed him a genuine smile, pleased McCoy had noticed his presence. "You look like death. Jim, when's the last time you got a decent amount of sleep?" McCoy asked. Blood mingled with innards coated McCoy's gloves as he peeled them off and placed in a trash bin beside the examination table. Kirk ran a palm through his pale amber hair and grinned at the irony of being in a Morgue and looking like death, but shrugged instead.

"Bones, I can't even remember the last time I got a warm meal." Kirk stated, sighing and leaned against the opposing wall. He really wasn't kidding- ever since he had moved to a different prescient, things had collectively gotten more difficult with the rise of crime in the city of The Federation, leading a crew of rag-tag officers and in desperate need of assistance. A supervisor, he pondered, or like an outside opinion. That would work great- if only there were applicants to the opening. As Kirk was in deep thought, McCoy had taken note the lines of exhaustion and stress etched on the Commissioner's lips and brow, and patted him on the back.

"Look, Jim, things will get better." With that he removed his lab coat and prepared the body to be put back in its container in the storage compartment. "After I'm done locking up, why don't we go to the bar and have some Saurian brandy?" Kirk nodded at the said offer and left with an emptiness in his heart he could not describe. Later that evening, after going to the bar and sipping some Romulan ale (McCoy had insisted, since he had never tried before) Kirk slipped into his apartment located in the part of the city nicknamed, 'The Captain's Quarters.' The door slid open with a loud _whoosh_ and he entered, tossing off his coat and removed his black suspenders. Warmth greeted him as he adjusted the temperature of the apartment and flopped on the couch.

Millions of thoughts filled his mind, first about the young female's corpse on the examination table. Such a beautiful face hacked into small slivers and put to waste. He closed his eyes warily, then pressed 2 digits to his forehead and rubbed in a circular motion. A massive headache was starting to form from the recent events, and he could feel the pain imminently build up inside his head. This was beginning to feel like some sort of obligation he had spared with himself, not the job he had fallen in love with many years ago. Something, he did not know of, was aching inside of him- a hole that could not be filled by mere investigations and leads anymore.

Evidently, he was plain tired, so Kirk flitted off his trousers and curled up on the couch with a small blanket draped across his body. Darkness swept over him, and embraced it with open arms.

-.-

The sounds of a phone ringing roused the man's conscience, and Kirk felt for the phone inside his tousle of blankets. He answered immediately and was greeted by a woman's voice on the receiving end, pleasant and admirable at this time of morning.

"Lieutenant Uhura here, Commissioner Kirk, are you there?" The woman asked, waiting for a reply.

"Kirk here. What's the problem?" His voice was strangled with a mixture of tiredness and irritation of being woke up at odd hours of the night. I should be used to it, he mused, after working so long in the Justice department. The Federation had enough corruption to last for everyone.

"Recent Romulan activity in Sector Seven, assailants are armed," Her voice was quick and efficient- "immediately apprehend the suspects." Uhura gave the coordinates of the Romulan commotion and left Kirk was an intangible tightness in his throat. Romulans were notoriously known for starting fights and crossing the borders of The Federation- so this brawl may be a hazard to anyone who crossed their paths. Kirk sighed, gave Uhura an acknowledgement and went to his bedroom. He opened the closet and put on a loose button up and exalting black pants. Then, he took his phaser and stashed in his phaser case.

The ride to the Enterprise Police Station was quick and short lived. Kirk stepped from his vehicle and lightly jogged to the southern part of the Police Station, warily eyeing the newest recruits as he went along. Officer Pavlov Chekov at his desk greeted Kirk as he readied up, the mousse looking Russian quirked with a smile.

"Wello, Commissioner Kairk. Bullet safety vests are located in the briefing room." The Russian smiled contentedly and watched as Kirk nodded then departed for the bullet proof vests. He entered the room and suited up, placing the intricately built Kevlar across his chest and threw his official dress over it. Another man entered also, a tall- pale man with brusque obsidian hair and dark eyes. His ears were pointed at the tips and flushed slightly green. An odd man at that, Kirk noted. Suddenly, Kirk felt as if he couldn't breathe. This man was not a man, but a _Vulcan_. Vulcans were very rare in The Federation, being since they were located in a part of the world named Vulcan- a hot, desolate desert. The Vulcan glanced over at Kirk, raising one eyebrow in a curious fashion.

"I believe we are not acquainted." He spoke, his face devoid of emotion.

"I concur. I'm James T. Kirk, Commissioner of the Police Station Enterprise." He flashed a bright smile, but it quickly faded as he met the Vulcan's gaze. Nothing.

"I am Spock, a forensic analyst. I..." he paused, inclined his head slightly, and continued. "Am pleased to meet your acquaintance." Kirk smiled and outstretched his hand in formal greeting. Spock raised one of his eyebrows and took the hand hesitantly, aware of the feelings it would evoke. Clearly Kirk had not realized that Vulcans were extremely touch sensitive- and touch telepaths. But nonetheless he shook the Humans hand politely and withdrew it immediately, feeling a surge of appealing emotions flood his mind. The Human was obviously pleased with being Spock's acquaintance, and Spock- well, he returned the sentiment. Kirk suddenly felt a pleasant sensation in his heart- like the void his heart had housed was slowly being rebuilt.

"Well, Mr. Spock, I'll be on my way. I'll..." Kirk hesitated, unsure of how to articulate his farewell. "See you soon?"

"Most assuredly, Commissioner." The Vulcan replied, gathering his things and leaving Kirk by himself. Jim simply picked up his leather belt and buckled it around his waist, his mind still thinking about the curious Mr. Spock and their brief encounter.

-.-

The showdown between the Romulans had been excruciatingly long, ending in a stale mate with 3 men in the hospital in critical condition. The scene afterwards spoke of violence, blood leaked unto the pavement and sprayed across building walls. Kirk had nearly been blown into Kingdom come if it weren't for Officer Chekov there, throwing himself over the Commissioner in a last struggle of matrimony. Now, as the wind was whistling through Kirk's hair, he stood over a dead Romulan body. Crime scene investigators walked around carrying their respective kits, identifying the dead and cataloguing them for later times. The smell of blood and grime of the street brought back memories of the Academy for Kirk, unpleasant ones dealing with death and mostly Klingons.

Then, the Vulcan Kirk had encountered earlier came out of a shuttlecraft that had recently landed. He was dressed in a Starfleet issued forensic lab coat with orange glasses. In his hands he held a kit for taking fingerprints and a strange looking instrument. Kirk inhaled sharply as Spock walked over to the deceased Romulan he was looming over and began to remove objects from his kit.

"Nice seeing you here." Kirk said suddenly.

"The sentiment is reciprocated, Commissioner." Spock spoke, utterly ignoring Kirk's smile. He continued his ministrations until the Romulan was properly finger-printed and started on analyzing the point of entry. Kirk knelt down beside Spock and touched his shoulder briefly. Spock exhaled, feeling the waft of emotion radiating from the Humans body. Relief and happiness were intermingled in the transfer and the Vulcan merely relaxed and continued his work.

"Analysis, Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked, removing his hold on Spock's shoulder.

"The information the evidence portrays that the Romulan received bullets here," he indicated a small portion of flesh torn open then to another at the shoulder. "And here, Commissioner." Kirk nodded and got off his knees.

"Well, Mr. Spock, I know the man who shot this Romulan. It was Lieutenant Kyle. He's in custody right now." Spock tilted his head in acknowledgement and waved over a M.E. The man walked over and revealed himself as Dr. McCoy, who was dressed in blue scrubs and wore a grim expression. "Bones! What brings you to this neck of the woods?" The Doctor scowled at Kirk but remained equally jubilant to see his friend at the crime scene.

"Dead things, Jim. 2 Romulans to be exact." Dr. McCoy watched as Spock rose and gave the medical examiner a factious look. "Hmp. What's this goofy looking Vulcan doin' out here? I thought they were in Vulcan not expressin' emotion." Spock lifted an eyebrow at the comment and placed his hands behind his back.

"Your racial bigotry never ceases to impress me, Doctor." Spock added lightly; his face showing no signs of adherence to the remark.

"Oh come on Spock... McCoy here loves to toss out racially bigoted slurs. Don't you, Doctor?" Kirk laughed at the look McCoy casted at him, it was one of death and then the M.E punched Kirk in the shoulder and stalked off in the other direction. Kirk continued laughing until tears began to form but he wiped them away. "I love getting under Bones' skin." He said amidst more laughter. Spock merely glanced at the Commissioner and started to clean up his work area.

Long, dexterous fingers worked as Kirk observed the Vulcan. Spock handled the instrument with meticulous craft, placing each one in its respectable place. A hand wafted over his own and he looked to see Spock had accidently brushed across his hand. A strange sensation tickled his stomach- it was odd, but not uncomfortable. It was like someone had caressed his cheek, or his lips with the gentlest of touches. The forensic analyst met Kirk's face with something in his eyes- was that _desire_ he had spotted? As soon as he had seen it, it had disappeared among the darkness of Spock's eyes. The Vulcan then stepped over the Romulans body and strode away. It was the strangest encounter Kirk had come in contact with- he had only accidently touched his hand. Was that a cultural taboo that he broke without intentions? It was- oh _god_. Memories of Vulcan biology from the Academy rose up. Vulcans were sensitized in both touch and the mind.

The simplest of touches, like the handshake he gave Spock earlier this morning had revealed Kirk's state of mind. He was pleased to meet Spock, jovial in fact at the notion of something deeper than he had intended. This Vulcan had evoked something inside of him he had not felt in years, a happiness no woman or person could ever bring him. A warm smile wafted over Kirk's features, bringing out his opulent hazel eyes and glistening lips. Oh god, he was happy. And he certainly looked forward to the next day when he would see Spock.

FIN 

**End Notes: **Ah yes, the typical Spirk story, except with an AU twist. Let's see how our 2 men work out and watch as their friendship blossoms.


	2. Spock's Haus

Enterprise, P.D. Part 2

Warnings: None, so far. May be a little on the voyeuristic side. Completely AU.

Kirk watched as the sun set behind a murky red horizon. He felt an almost solemn tranquility pass over him, sad to see the inebriated star disappear to reveal the moon. A bird fluttered among the blood red shadows the sun casted- giving an eerie glow to the skyline. Jim observed from the window of his apartment as countless rays flitted into his kitchen, highlighting all aspects of his bleak kitchen. Red, a beautiful and sensual color, rich in both anger and desire. He turned and went back into the living room, catching a glance at his reflection in the glass panes. Honey silk hair and beautiful hazel eyes, glowing in the sunsets bask of light. But something was missing, Kirk noted, as he stepped past a small kitchen table and plopped down on the couch and closed his eyes.

The Vulcan came to mind immediately, with raven colored hair and dark, sensuous eyes. Eyes that held so much emotion, compensating for his usual placid facial expression. Ever since that day at the Romulan crime scene, Spock had been all James T. Kirk could think about. The way his long, elegant fingers glided across his hand- his thin body, accentuated cheekbones and slanted eyebrows. Thick, delicate lips- skin hued pale green- Kirk could go on listing every beautiful aspect of the mysterious Vulcan. He felt as if he were floating on a cloud when images of Spock- oh, the way it rolled on his tongue, came into his mind. A thought of catching some shut eye came into mind until his beeper rang and he answered it with a miffed groan.

"Commissioner Kirk here..."

"Lieutenant Uhura here. Report on the Romulan case has been completed by Mr. Spock. He requested that you come down to the Enterprise and see the results." Kirk had to quell of happiness that swelled up inside of him at the name of Spock. He coughed, clearing his throat and put on his most commandeering tone he could muster.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." Kirk spoke, clipping his tone as soon as she hung up on him. He rushed to his room and hastily got dressed, tossing on a clean blue shirt and tightly fitting jeans. The air was brisk and cold as James stepped outside his apartment and jogged lightly until he came upon the doors of the Enterprise. The doors opened with a _schlick_ as he passed through. When he turned the corner, he met a wall of flesh and glazed up to see those dark, sensuous eyes he had been thinking about earlier. They were milky amber in the light Spock had been cast in, and Kirk had to avert his gaze to continue standing.

"Commissioner. I had not expected you to come so quickly. Please attend me to the laboratory." Spock had uttered in a sultry, baritone voice. Kirk politely followed as Spock started off in the other direction and led him down a hallway brightened by the sunset. The Vulcan paused at one of the door at his left and motioned for Kirk to enter. He complied and walked in. Immediately, his nostrils were filled with a strong scent of incense, spicy and heavy. The air was thick and hot- Kirk found it difficult to breathe. Spock sensed his discomfort and turned the thermostat down a few notches, noting the readable expression of relief on the Commissioner's golden face.

Kirk walked around and observed some of Spock's personal items neatly piled on his immaculately kept desk. This gave some time for the silent Vulcan to take detailed notes on Kirk. He watched amber eyes flecked with green glide over the walls of his lab, watched as Kirk's golden hair flounced with every step he took. The human was a strange creature, he mused, as Kirk picked up a portrait of his beloved mother, Amanda Grayson. Kirk ran his thumb over the intricate details etched on the border of the picture and set it back down. His heart nearly stopped when Kirk met his eyes, a beautiful look of peace and content the Vulcan was oddly attracted to. Then, Kirk laughed and walked right past Spock. He turned to look and saw that Kirk had found his chess table stored in the back.

"I didn't know you played chess!" Kirk said jovially, walking back with the game to a very bemused Spock.

"I find great peace whilst playing chess. It is a rudimentary game of logic, that of which I enjoy." Spock commented, picking up the dusty chess board and placing it on the counter. Pieces of the board had been stored away in the drawer of his desk, and he hadn't had a worthy opponent as of yet. An illogical thought came to mind- what if Kirk enjoyed playing chess and would like to engage in a chess battle? _Illogical. Work must come first before pleasantries, _he thought as he stored away the game board. Spock went over to his desk and picked up the report he had finished earlier that morning and handed it to Kirk. Kirk opened it and found a seat by the door and started to review.

A few hours passed by silently, an almost pleasant quite that did not bother Spock or Kirk. They stayed in Spock's lab, reviewing the report until it was nearly midnight. Kirk yawned feverishly and stood up to stretch his limbs. The Vulcan, peering over his microscope, looked as the hem of Kirk's shirt lifted up and revealed a dusty, golden trail that led further down his pants. He cleared his throat and saw Kirk lift an arm over his head and lift the shirt farther up, displaying a span of lightly contracted musculature. It was mesmerizing to watch the human stretch- suddenly, he was losing focus. It wasn't until Kirk had come right up to Spock and waved his hand in front of him to get his attention. Spock jerked back into reality and met Kirk's gaze.

"I was just about to leave. I wanted to let you know." Kirk said, looking at Spock strangely. Spock nodded courteously and rose to lead Kirk out the door.

"Aren't you going home? It's a little late." Kirk asked, his hand lingering on the doorway.

"I am Vulcan. I do not require sleep as often as humans do," he added with a comforting touch across the Commissioner's shoulder, "but I would like to make a small request." Kirk lifted his head and smiled, ready to do anything for the mysterious Vulcan.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"Would you kindly come over tomorrow for a game of chess? I am under the impression you play chess also." Spock added this sentence with a stoic look of intrigue that stirred something in Kirk's loins.

"Y-yeah. Of course." Kirk said nonchalantly.

"Excellent. I shall meet you here at 18:00." Spock inclined his head in a polite goodbye and Kirk reciprocated the action. _I'm going to play chess with Spock!_ Kirk chanted inside his head until he reached his apartment, giddy with joy. _Spock!_

The next morning, Kirk was at his desk filling out some reports. They were tedious and boring but someone had to do them. _At 18:00...,_ He reminded himself. _I play chess with Spock. _A few hours ticked by slowly, much to Kirk's dismay, and then the clock struck 17:50. He rose hastily out of his seat and locked his office, in search of the copulative Vulcan. He looked around, trying to spot the familiar lab door that belonged to Spock. Suddenly, the tall, wiry man came around the corner and greeted Kirk with a raised eyebrow.

"Spock!" Kirk said, surprised at the Vulcan's earliness.

"Commissioner." Spock twitched the corner of lip in an almost mock smile, amused by the human's eagerness. "Come with me, if you will." Kirk followed the tall Vulcan outside the doors of the Enterprise till they reached the parking lot, full of cars. Spock walked towards a slick black mustang with white decals and opened the driver's side. Kirk gazed at the vehicle for a few seconds, taking in the beautiful etches on the door handle and writing in what he supposed was Vulcan. Spock called his name softly and he entered the passenger side.

"You have a nice car," Kirk said amidst some minutes of silence.

"Yes." Spock replied after turning the engine on and pushing the gear shift into drive. He pressed the gas pedal and they drove off into the afternoon. The sun was gleaming down warmly on Kirk's face as they drove, its iridescent glow heating the inside of the car to a pleasant temperature. Kirk shifted his gaze from observing the scenery to his companion in the car. Spock was watching the road with concentration, eyebrows furled in a contemplative expression. His face was lit with the sun's gaze, its bright luminosity reflecting off the sharp angles of his cheekbones. Spock could feel the human's gaze on his person; it did not disturb him. He was slightly amused by this notion. "Yes, Commissioner?" he intoned lightly.

Kirk blushed and turned his head the opposite direction. "Uh- I- nothing. I was just observing the scenery." He said lamely, shifting in his seat. _This is turning awkward real quick_, Kirk thought to himself. Finally, they had reached their destination. Kirk glanced at his chronometer and discovered it was already 20:00. 2 hours had passed by and the Commissioner hadn't even noticed.

"We have arrived." Spock said, turning off the car and exited the vehicle and disappeared for a second. He reappeared by the passenger door and opened the door for Kirk, gauging the Commissioner's reaction. Kirk coughed graciously and rose out of the car, gasping at the sight that was bestowed upon him. A large 2 story house was before him, painted a deep cerulean color with white windows and a beautiful garden. Lily of the Valleys and Larkspurs covered the front lawn in beautiful splotches of purple and white, and ivy crawled up the side of the house in an odd green spiral. It was gorgeous- better than what Kirk had, a small apartment in some dingy area of the Federation.

Spock led Kirk up to the porch and Kirk saw pretty potted plants that were similar to Earths desert's vegetation.

"They are from my home planet, Vulcan." Spock answered, knowing the human's oncoming question. "I have a... strange fascination with Terran flora. Come, step inside." The Vulcan pushed open the screen door and caught Kirk staring at the foreign pottery on the side of the house. "Jim." He called, and Kirk jerked his head up and met Spock's look. It was mild bemusement, so he followed him inside and was offered a glass of water. Kirk respectfully declined-but Spock disappeared, giving the human an opportunity to look around. Strange weapons covered the walls and various instruments of forensic analysis were spread out neatly on a desk. He suddenly caught the fragrance of something pleasant, like the incense he smelt in Spock's laboratory. Heavy, spicy, and... Exotic.

Spock came from one of the hallways and called Kirk. He turned around and found Spock in a blue shirt and black slacks. The look was oddly domestic for the usual uptight Vulcan, and this relaxed Kirk immensely.

"Accompany me in a game of chess?" Spock asked, and Kirk nodded.

"You have a very nice place. How'd you afford it?"

"I have outside influences." Spock replied, being mysterious as always. Kirk had to suppress an eye roll at Spock's evasiveness. They went into the main living room area and were seated at an ornately crafted coffee table with a chess board set already. Kirk picked the side where the white chess pieces were displayed and Spock took the black chess piece spot. "Ready to begin?" Spock inquired and Kirk laughed.

"More like are you ready to lose?"

The game continued for a quite some time, ending with Spock and Kirk at a stalemate. Kirk had Spock's king but was only stalling. Spock was very, very good at chess but not enough to defeat Kirk.

"You have an unorthodox approach to this game, Jim." Spock noted, watching as Kirk took his king and let out a, 'Checkmate!' He smiled briefly and imparted the look on Kirk's face. It was one of happiness. "Congratulations." He added to the brief smile. Kirk reset the pieces and accidently dropped one of the solid black pieces and reached out to pick it up. Spock also saw the chess piece fall and laid a hand to catch it. Their hands met, quickly molding on top of each other. Spock's was surprisingly warm and rough, with Kirk's being cool and a bit clammy. The Vulcan sighed, his cheeks taking on a dark green color. His eyelids closed and pulled back his hand as if scalded.

Kirk looked at Spock, surprised at Spock's reaction. "Are you alright?" he asked, touching Spock's shoulder gently.

"Yes, I am well. I believe it is time for you to exit, James." Spock stood up and waited patiently as Jim lifted himself off the carpeted floor and walked to the front door. Spock opened the door and watched as Kirk halted before he stepped out the doorway.

"I'm sorry Spock, for whatever I did." Kirk bowed his head and slowly met the Vulcan's eyes. Mirth and sorrow swam in those beautiful brown orbs, reflecting the absence of facial expression.

"You did nothing, Jim." Spock answered softly, reaching out to caress Kirk's cheek. His warm hand touched Kirk's left cheek and slid down, cupping his face. Kirk sighed into the touch and laid his head upon Spock's neck. Their bodies closed in and slid together perfectly, soft clothes rustling against each other. "Jim..." Spock whispered, carding long fingers through Kirk's hair. He took a finger resting on Kirk's cheek and lifted his chin and languorously brought his lips to meet James'. It was hesitant at first, but the kiss slowly dissolved into tongues sliding together desperately. The kiss was ended when Kirk pulled away to breathe.

"That was..." Kirk took in a deep breath. "...Amazing."

"Agreed." Spock added lightly, bringing his Vulcan hands to rest on Kirk's waist.

Author's Notes: Yes, this took me awhile. :/ It's not a popular genre and I haven't gotten around to writing it due to medical issues. Thanks to those who read or favored. Your support brings me joy! Chapter 3 is being debated. Bye!


End file.
